1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a mask for depositing a thin film, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a mask for depositing a thin film in which a mask pattern includes inclined portions having sharp edges, and thus a shadow effect does not occur.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays or electroluminescent displays, are lightweight and thin, and thus research on flat panel displays with high display quality and large screen sizes has been actively conducted. In particular, electroluminescent displays have wide viewing angles, high contrast, and a short response time, and thus they have drawn attention as a next generation display.
In general, electroluminescent displays, which are self-emissive, include an upper electrode, a lower electrode, and an emissive layer disposed between the upper electrode and the lower electrode, and display images by emitting light from the emissive layer in response to voltages applied to the upper and lower electrodes.